Requiem of a Butterfly Volume 1
by Acidic Dreams
Summary: Who came before Mio and Mayu, Yae and Sae, Akane and Azami? Here we find Hisa and Kisa Aichi, twin girls who were willing to sacrifice for their home. [song ficish] [Chapter Two is up!]
1. Hisa

Requiem of a Butterfly

By: Acidic Dreams

Chapter One- Hisa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame, or any of its related trade marks. All that wonderful stuff belongs to Tecmo. The song lyrics that I used are from "Heaven" by DJ Sammy**

I might have been three or four when I first realized that I was living with a carbon copy of myself. I mean, I'm sure I knew it when I was very small, but my mind has no recollection of a time when I was so young. It doesn't matter. I suppose that as soon as I realized what I was, and the person I was with-my sister-her and I became inseparable. I remember playing with all the crimson colored butterflies that lived in the village. Kisa was always with me, of course, but the butterflies always seemed to like me better. I know why now…it was because I was just like them. Sometimes they'd all gather around me, so tight it was almost suffocating. But then Kisa would reach out towards me, and they would all scatter. Being with her made feel safe. I loved her like…well, a sister.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years, There was only you and me, We were young and wild and free._

At the time, Kisa and I were the only twins in the village. Even at our young age, we were able to understand how rare it was to have a twin. We were to naïve to see the more ominous side of having a twin. Everyone seemed to be afraid of us, or if not afraid of us, they felt sorry for us. It's not hard to see why, looking back on it. I was born two minutes before Kisa, and for the longest time I considered myself to be the eldest twin. It was only when my mother explained to me that the elder, more mature twin would let the younger one enter the world fist. It made perfect sense to me back then, and even now it still makes perfect sense. Kisa truly was the eldest sister, and as soon as she was explained, she took full responsibility. It was no wonder that I had always felt so safe with her.

And then, one day, our whole world fell apart.

It all started when Father called us into his back room. We were never permitted back there, unless of course, we were in trouble. But Kisa and I were relatively well behaved, and had only found ourselves back there two or three times. When we arrived there, holding hands, I noticed father didn't look angry, like I expected he would. Instead, he looked sad. So very sad. As if he had been told that the whole village was to be burned down.

Ha.

I think about that, and wonder if there is no irony in that idea. If the village were to be burned down, would the Hellish Abyss survive? I've done it again. Another reason to make myself laugh. No, now that I am no longer a human-per se- I have no need to refer to it as the 'X'. None of us do. Yes, us. Did you think I was the only one…? No, that would be much to lonely. But alas, I digress, and I'm sure you'd much rather find out why our father looked so upset.

_And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see_

He had a sullen expression on his face, and it appeared as though he hadn't slept in days, weeks maybe. The head of the Kurasawa household was there as well. I had only ever seen the man once…and even now I cannot recall his first name. In my time I have seen many Kurosawas, and as far as I'm concerned, they're all the same. Except for the twins, of course. They were the only ones I ever considered to be actual people. I felt really bad for the both of them, especially the older of the two.

I looked at my father, and I knew something was wrong. It took him the longest time to explain how I had to die…and how Kisa had to be the one that killed me. I looked at her, and she looked at me, both our eyes wide with what could only be a mixture of fear and shock. Crying, we hugged each other tightly. I never wanted to let go of my sister. It wasn't so much that I didn't want to die, but I didn't want Kisa to be the one that killed me. It wasn't fair to her. Father explained how we had to die to save the village. Kisa and I pulled apart, locking eyes. We both loved All God's Village…and I knew then, I could feel it in my heart, that we had to do this. Father wouldn't make a joke of something like this.

From the time he told us, to the time when the ritual was actually preformed seems something of a blur. So much happened in such a short amount of time. But the actual ritual…by the Gods, I could never forget that. It was all so surreal, like it was just some bad dream, one that I would wake up from, right before the scary part.

No such luck.

Kisa and I never really learned much about the ritual itself. Only that she would have to kill me, and that our sacrifice would keep the village safe. I was happy that she got to live. Kisa seemed so much more deserving of life. I told her this, one night right before we had fallen asleep. This might have been the only time when I ever really saw her get angry. She stood up, and it was almost like she was towering over me. She told me to never say anything like that again. I could hear the anger in her voice, but when I looked up at her, I saw the tears in her eyes. It was all part of the ritual, I know that now. She was supposed to feel the emotional pain, and I was supposed to feel the physical pain.

_When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven._

The only thing I can clearly remember after that is the ritual. The red sash that bound Kisa and I together stands out so clearly in my mind. And her hands on her throat…the tears rolling down her face. But still, she squeezed tighter and tighter…my breath was coming shorter as the seconds ticked by. The pain was so unbearable, I wanted death to come quickly and set me free. But it was all part of the ritual. Finally-I thought it would never come-I died. Death is not really something you can describe, you can only know what it really is if you experience it. Think of it as being hit by a big gust of wind, a wind that separates your spirit from your body. In a manner of speaking. But as my body was cast into the Hellish Abyss, my spirit was still tethered to it. It was only when my body was absorbed by the darkness, that I…what I am now…was set free.

It was only when I was absorbed…that I became a crimson butterfly…and become one with Kisa

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you._

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

**End Chapter One**

**Coming soon: Chapter Two-Kisa**

**Review Please **


	2. Kisa

Requiem of a Butterfly Volume 1

By: Acidic Dreams

Chapter Two- Kisa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 or any of its related trademarks. All that good stuff belongs to Tecmo. Lyrics are "Broken" by Seether. God bless him. Special thanks goes out to lilmizzrebel31, for my first review.**

I killed her…I killed my own sister. I lived with the guilt for so long. I carried it in my heart like I was supposed to, but I suppose that was what I was supposed to do. I had heard about twins in the past who take their own lives after killing theirs siblings. But I couldn't do that. No, not to Hisa. We were together now, we were one, and killing myself would be like killing her all over again. I could never do that to her. My heart couldn't take another death, not after what we had to sacrifice. And there was the village.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Everything we did, we did it if for the village. Do you think I would have killed my sister for no reason? No, there was no resentment towards her, only love. She was, and still is now, a part of me. I would give up anything now to see her back again. I would give myself if I could. But that's the irony in it all. If I gave up myself, I would be killing her. Again. So I push on. People look at me differently now. Like I'm a woman with some rare disease that is eventually going to kill me.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel rite when you're gone away_

Is that how they're supposed to treat me? I wouldn't know. I certainly know how they are treating the new set of twins. The same way they treated Hisa and I. These twins-two boys- oh how I feel sorry for them. Boys are always more difficult than girls. There isn't as strong as an emotional connection. I talk with the boys often-they already know about the ritual. I tried to comfort them-especially the older. I told him that everything would be alright in the end, that soon he and his brother would be together again. I don't know if it helps him any, but it is certainly a comfort to me.

_You're gone away; You don't feel me here anymore_

The older of the two-I talk to him more often. I think he's scared, but I don't know. I never realized how different it would be with male twins. I guess they don't connect on the same emotional level that girls do. I can't tell for sure. It really doesn't matter, they're going to do the ritual no matter what. The hellish abyss is rumbling, and they can't delay it much longer. I feel so bad, these boys are going to be so young. Though, it might help. Their youth might keep a stronger bond between the two. I'm sure that if there is enough physical pain, it will work. I'm not too worried though…the older brother, he seems to care very much about his twin.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Hisa…I miss her so much. I sit out with the butterflies so often now. I try to distinguish one from the other. I try to find Hisa's face in one of them. But I can't see her. I can't find her among the slew of butterflies. There are so many butterflies, I can't find her. I can't even tell if she's among the group. I don't even know where to look for her. I searched all our favorite spots. "Hisa…Hisa…" I called her name so many times, until my throat went hoarse. I thought she would hear. I _hoped _she would hear. But nothing came. Not a single butterfly floated my way. Maybe she just wasn't there. Or maybe she couldn't hear me.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The nightmares shake me so badly now. I watch her death from my eyes. Because I was the one who killed her. It was my hands around her throat. I can't believe I would stoop so low. I didn't think there was any other way. Is there? I don't even know. But I think Hisa does. Sometimes, in my nightmares, she tells me the answers to my questions. There is a way to stop the ritual. Hisa wouldn't lie to me. She tells me, in my dreams. Right before I kill her. And as I watch her body tumble into hellish abyss, she tries to tell me the rest. But…

There's nothing…

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

Is she even there?

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

I don't know

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

They told me, after I completed the ritual

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I might feel some "effects"

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

Could this be one of them?

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Could insanity be one of them?

_You're gone away; You don't feel me here anymore._

**End chapter two. **

**Wow, that song fit really well. I was really happy about that. Chapter three "9, 10 Begin Again" will be coming soon. Here's a little excerpt…**

_Twins…I couldn't believe it when I saw them. Two girls, I thought I was going to cry. Did they come to save this cursed village? The news tittered through groups of butterflies…I think that even the ghosts knew it. I've been hovering around the younger of the two…there's something different about her. She's so connected…to them._

**Please R&R **

**Until next time,**

**Acidic Dreams**


End file.
